


Make the steel sing

by house0fstark (hellodestroya)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodestroya/pseuds/house0fstark





	Make the steel sing

Day after day, Gendry pounded on the steel and made it sing and Arya, when her duties were done, watched him. He considered making the blades weak or disproportionally weighted but he couldn’t bring himself to do it, not even for Tywin Lannisters men. The forge was hot and dirty and he watched the coals burn red and hot like rubies and the steel sang and he found pride in it. He knew these same blades would be used to cut down Stark and Baratheon men, but his skill was an art, and he was its master. He could not sabotage it. Gendry, the bastard hunted because of his father’s name had been killed, thanks in part to clever, clever Arya. Now he wasn’t Gendry the Bastard or Gendy with the bull head helmet, he was just Gendry. For the first time in his life, there was no one to tell him who he was. It was odd to him, that freedom should come to him in here of all places, where he was a prisoner. Arya watched him and he on occasion watched her. She was Arya of House Stark, but she was more than that, he thought. Only time would tell who she chose to be, and he smiled when she caught him looking, or rather he caught her. Before he could say anything, she tossed a rock at him, told him he was stupid, and promptly left him to his work. The smile stayed long after she was gone.


End file.
